Merry Christmas, Santa!
by Martianus
Summary: Od Voldemortova pádu uběhlo devatenáct let a kouzelnický svět prošel mnohými změnami. Kupříkladu „studium mudlů" se na bradavické Škole čar a kouzel stalo předmětem povinným již od prvního ročníku… Dokázali se však změnit Malfoyovi? A jak se Scorpius vyrovná se školním úkolem do studia mudlů – napsat krátkou esej na téma: „Co si přeji od Santy k Vánocům"?


.

 **Veselé Vánoce, milý Santo!**

.

Draco Malfoy se _přemístil_ na hranici bradavických školních pozemků už ve tři hodiny odpoledne, třebaže schůzku s profesorkou studia mudlů, madam Watsonovou, měl smluvenou až na půl čtvrté.

Pocit jemné nostalgie, který se ho zmocňoval při pohledu na štíhlé věžičky vypínající se k šedivému nebi, poněkud kalila skutečnost, že od začátku školního roku byl nucen si tento působivý obrázek vychutnávat už počtvrté.

Když před pár dny dorazila sova s obálkou nedepsanou smaragdově zeleným inkoustem a obsahující naléhavou výzvu, aby se někdo z rodičů dostavil do školy, vyvolalo to u všech členů rodiny vzrušené dohady na téma co Scorpius provedl tentokrát. U všech, s výjimkou dědečka Luciuse, který se ani neobtěžoval odložit noviny.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že _Denní věštec_ nepíše ani slovo o tom, že by bradavická škola lehla popelem, kdokoli z Potterových nebo Weasleyů zahynul nečekanou smrtí, dokonce nezmiňuje ani nutnost hospitalizovat ředitelku McGonagallovou u Svatého Munga, předpokládám, že zase půjde o nějakou bezvýznamnou hloupost," poznamenal přes okraj rozečtené famfrpálové přílohy. „Patrně nám bude oznámeno, že Scorpius způsobil doživotní trauma školnímu skřítkovi nebo nějaké splašené mantichoře tím, že je dostatečně uctivě _nepozdravil…_ "

Popravdě, Draco svému otci jeho stoický klid (stejně jako sžíravý sarkasmus) někdy docela záviděl.

Přinejmenším nyní, když mu zmrzlý trávník křupal pod nohama a otevřená školní brána, střežená dvojicí okřídlených kanců, se s každým krokem blížila…

.

„Jsem opravdu velmi ráda, pane Malfoyi, že jste na mou výzvu zareagoval tak brzy," přivítala ho profesorka Watsonová ve dveřích svého kabinetu. „Mnozí rodiče si stále dostatečně neuvědomují, jak důležitá je součinnost mezi školou a rodinou, zejména pokud jde o tak citlivou problematiku, jakou je rozvoj psychosociálních dovedností a formování křehké osobnosti našich dětí," posteskla si.

Aniž by se o to nějak výrazněji snažil, Dracovi se podařilo vyloudit na obličeji přesně onen zdvořile odtažitý výraz, který jako kluk vídával na tváři svého otce pokaždé, kdykoli byl nucen jednat s ředitelem Brumbálem.

„… musí působit ve vzájemné součinnosti, nikoli proti sobě…" pokračovala profesorka studia mudlů nabádavě.

„Zajisté –" přisvědčil a přijal nabízené místo naproti jejímu psacímu stolu.

Pokud šlo o formování Scorpiusovy křehké dětské osobnosti, už si v tom za ty roky stačil udělat pořádek: dva pokusy o rozumnou domluvu, potřetí přehnout přes koleno.

Konečně, jeho syn byl bystré dítě a většinou se dokázali dohodnout hned napoprvé…

Profesorka Watsonová zalovila v hromádce pergamenů.

„Jedná se o školní esej, kterou jsem minulý týden zadala všem studentům prvního ročníku. Probíráme mudlovské vánoční zvyky a téma proto znělo: „Co si letos přeji od Santy k Vánocům". – Prosím, pane Malfoyi." Podala mu svitek pergamenu popsaný asi stopu a půl dlouhým textem, v jehož kličkách Draco bezpečně poznal poněkud neuspořádané písmo svého syna.

„Prosím, přečtěte si to," vyzvala ho profesorka Watsonová chvějícím se hlasem.

Aniž by hnul brvou, přehodil nohu přes nohu, rozvinul pergamen, přidržel si ho druhou rukou a dal se do čtení.

.

 _Milý Santo,_

 _tento dopis píšu, protože nám to madam Watsonová uložila jako domácí úkol do „studia mudlů"._

 _Pokud bych ho neodevzdal, strhla by naší koleji za trest body, což samosebou nechci, protože Zmijozel si letos v soutěži o Školní pohár vede opravdu dobře a myslím, že by na konci roku mohl vyhrát._

 _Podle návodu, který jsme dostali během vyučování, Ti mám napsat, jaké dárky bych si přál k letošním Vánocům. Působí mi to jisté potíže, protože nevidím jediný důvod, proč bych se s něčím tak osobním měl svěřovat zrovna Tobě. Odmalička mě učili, abych nepřijímal žádné dárky od neznámých lidí, protože jak říká můj otec: „Ne každý, kdo ti nabízí citronový bonbon, s tebou smýšlí dobře". Navíc všechno, co jsem kdy chtěl nebo potřeboval, dostanu od svých rodičů nebo prarodičů. Znají mne a ví, co je pro mne nejlepší._

 _Stejně jako netoužím po dárcích od Tebe, nepřeji si ani, aby ses o Vánocích pokoušel vniknout komínem do našeho domu, zvlášť pokud u toho hodláš halekat to své „Hou hou hou!" a to z následujících důvodů:_

 _a) nikdo z naší rodiny není duševně zaostalý, aby mu takové počínání připadalo zábavné,_

 _b) nemáme zájem o nezvané hosty ani žádné familiárnosti ze strany neznámých lidí nebo bytostí,_

 _c) veškeré krby v našem domě jsou zajištěny kouzly proti neoprávněnému vniknutí. (Některá zaklínadla jsou vážně dost ohavná.)_

 _Paní profesorka Watsonová nám dále zdůrazňovala, že by bylo vhodné zmínit, jak jsem pro Tebe pod stromečkem jako poděkování za případné dárky připravil sušenky a mléko, ale obávám se, že ani v tomto Ti nebudu moci vyjít vstříc._

 _Sušenky by mnohem dříve než Ty objevili dědečkovi psi a mléko by s velkou pravděpodobností vypila má fretka. Nevím, zda se o takové věci zajímáš, ale fretky jsou šelmy a mléko jim nedělá dobře. Mám svou fretku rád a v žádném případě si nepřeji, aby kvůli Tobě celé Vánoce trpěla bolestí břicha, proto žádné mléko raději chystat nebudu. Pokud bys trval na sušenkách, můžeme to zkusit, ale proti Moddey s Madadh odhaduji Tvou šanci jako mizivou…_

 _Paní profesorka nám rovněž nařídila, abychom se v dopisu pro Tebe zamysleli nad svým chováním během uplynulého roku, můj názor ale je, že nemáš žádné právo takové informace vyžadovat. (Nechápu, proč si mudlové myslí opak.) To, jak se chovám, je čistě záležitost má, mé rodiny, učitelů, spolužáků a těch, s nimiž jsem se během celého roku stýkal. S Tebou jsem se naopak nepotkal nikdy, a pokud skutečně vypadáš jako na obrázcích, které nám profesorka Watsonová ukazovala, pak po setkání s Tebou ani netoužím._

 _Kdybych však i přesto byl nucen vyslovit nějaké přání, dalo by se uvažovat o následujích eventualitách:_

 _1) zrušení Tebe samotného jako ztělesnění Ducha Vánoc, (protože mi, na rozdíl od vznešených a starobylých tradic, udržovaných v naší rodině, připadáš kýčovitý a směšný),_

 _2) zrušení předmětu „studium mudlů" na bradavické Škole čar a kouzel nebo alespoň jeho převedení mezi předměty nepovinné, (protože mi připadá bezduchý a směšný),_

 _3) rozvázání pracovního poměru s profesorkou studia mudlů, madam Watsonovou. (I když při bližším pohledu shledávám, že tento bod dokáže zřejmě mnohem lépe naplnit můj dědeček z pozice člena správní rady bradavické školy, takže Tě s ním raději nebudu ani obtěžovat.)_

 _Závěrem Ti mám podle instrukcí popřát příjemné Vánoce, což tímto činím._

 _Merry Chrystmas, Santa._

 _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,_

 _(1. ročník, Zmijozel)_

 _11_ _th_ _December 2017, Hogwarts_

.

Při pohledu na poslední řádky se do Dracova čela vryla hluboká kolmá vráska. S pevně semknutými rty podal svitek zpět profesorce Watsonové.

„Snad mne pochopíte, pane Malfoyi, když řeknu, že jsem po přečtení byla tak trochu v šoku –"

„Ubezpečuji vás, madam, že vaše rozpoložení zcela sdílím."

Profesorka studia mudlů se upřímně podivila. „Och, skutečně?" usmála se nejistě.

A to ji všichni varovali před vyhlášenou malfoyovskou arogancí, opovrhováním mudly a kdoví čím ještě…

„Samozřejmě," přisvědčil. „Můžete být ujištěna, že se svým synem o té záležitosti velmi důrazně promluvím a zjednám trvalou nápravu."

„Jsem vděčná za váš vstřícný postoj, pane Malfoyi," zvolna jihla profesorka Watsonová. „Ani si nedovedete představit, jak je jednání s rodiči někdy problematické… a omlouvám se, pokud jsem svým pozváním nějak narušila váš program."

„To já dlužím omluvu vám, madam," uklonil se zlehka. „A také poděkování za váš zjevně pečlivý přístup, hodný obdivu. – Protože napsat tvrdé „Y" ve slově „Christmas", jak učinil můj syn, považuji v jeho věku za zcela šokující a neodpustitelnou nedbalost!"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
